bbc_outcastsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cass Cromwell
Cassius 'Cass' Cromwell (Daniel Mays) is the new identity of a man once known as Tom Starling. Cass is now a PAS officer on the planet Carpathia – unpredictable, he is fiercely loyal to Tate. Bio Episode 1 to be added Episode 2 to be added Episode 3 to be added Episode 4 to be added Episode 5 to be added Episode 6 to be added Episode 7 to be added Episode 8 to be added Personality Cass has been given a second chance on Carpathia, thanks to Tate, so he is fiercely loyal to him. A decent human being, he's an integral part of the running of Forthaven, as a protection and security officer. He wants to do the best he can for the security of the city. He's carrying around a very chequered and dark past, and the planet represents the ultimate redemption – so more than anyone he embraces the opportunity of starting afresh. He's someone who really wants to turn his back on Earth and forget about his past, but inevitably that comes back to haunt him. Cass is very much a pet project of Tate's. Tate has this very idealistic view of life and he wants this place to work, he's very much the driving force behind Forthaven as he's the president. He very much works in tandem with Fleur, they're a great double act and they have a lot of banter with one another. Throughout the series they have a very platonic relationship, but I think possibly he has deeper feelings for her than she does for him. Cass's job is to protect and serve, very much like a policeman, so with Fleur he goes out on various expeditions. When things intensify, along with the arrival of Berger, things really start to come unstuck and the rules of the game change when Berger tries to bring down Tate. Cass is Tate's right-hand man so he's going to do everything he can to protect him. There is nothing in particular he misses from Earth. Obviously he would miss certain elements of it, but there are other characters that have massive survivor's guilt – like Tipper, the fact that he's left his sisters behind. Cass has come from such a dark place that he's only looking forward. For Cass, every day is like a challenge, they've been there for years, and it's a very primitive existence. There's a line in the first episode where he actually admits to Fleur that he was scared when stepping off the transporter – if you imagine, they step off and it's their first breath, and it's 'how on earth are we going get on and make this thing work?' The stakes of the game are really high because as far as they're concerned, these are the last people alive ever: they're the last hope for humanity. When you take on that concept, every day would be a challenge. Gallery Fleur and Cass.jpg|Cass with Fleur Cass.jpg|Cass Slide1.jpg|Cass, Stella and Jack discover the bones of a Carpathian Proto-Human Slide5.jpg|Cass References External links *Daniel Mays talks about Cass Category:Characters